


Telenovela or Korean Drama?

by WritingsByCL



Category: AOMG, EXO (Band), Jay Park (Musician), K-hip-hop, K-pop
Genre: Angst, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fat Characters, Fat Shaming, Heterosexual Sex, Heterosexuality, Korean Characters, Originally Posted on Tumblr, POV Character of Color, POV Original Female Character, POV Second Person, Reader-Insert, Self Confidence Issues, Self-Discovery, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Insert, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-26 23:44:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17755772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WritingsByCL/pseuds/WritingsByCL
Summary: After graduating, our OC -a fat latin woman from the US with Colombian heritage, nicknamed Chubby Bunny- heads off to South Korea with a secured job in a prestigious law firm and starts living with her best friend, Kang Joo-Eun, from college.She doesn't think much about dating since she's in love with her job, but nonetheless, she feels the cultural differences in a country where being anything less than thin is frowned upon.  That is, until one day when she meets a potential client and her life is never the same.Lots of surprises, treachery, amazing sex, conflicts within herself, the strength she didn't know she had and maybe love are in our OC's journey to find herself.





	1. First Episode: I Just Wanna Know Your Name

**Author's Note:**

> **Comments:** This story was originally Requested by an anon on Tumblr and turned into more chapters later and is currently being edited and rewritten. I dedicate this story to the anon who requested it. “Can I please request a Jay Park smut? If it’s not much trouble, can she be a fat Latina? Thank you and I love your blog!!!” | OC is a Latin American fat woman, with Colombian heritage | Kang Joo-Eun is the OC's best friend and is based on the main character on the Korean Drama "Oh My Venus" | Please read this with an open mind and try to put yourself in other people’s shoes. People who aren’t white or thin have to do it all the time, in many fanfics.
> 
>  **ATTENTION, PLEASE READ:** This is a fictional story. Any similarities to real people are unintentional. This story contains mature themes. By reading this story you agree that you are of age. The author does not authorize the reproduction, reposting, editing or any alteration of this material, fully or partially.  
>  **DISCLAIMER:** Please note that this story is NOT about non-fat people, even those with body dysmorphia. Everybody is welcome to read them, but these stories are ultimately about and for physically fat people, people who have been through actual prejudice and suffer from fat shaming/fatphobia.

• Suggested soundtrack: Jay Park - ‘Know Your Name (feat. Dok2) 

You didn’t like clubs very much, and you hated that song. But you had to endure it. After all, it was your best friend’s birthday. Kang Joo-Eun was your old college roommate and now she worked with you in an international law firm.  
She was the one who welcomed you when you were sent to live in Korea. It was an instant click since college: you two weren’t thin, you two were lawyers, you had similar tastes and personalities. You were so close now you shared an apartment.  


Of course, it was not easy being a Latin American woman living in South Korea.  
Your parents were Colombian and migrated when your father received an invitation to teach in an Ivy League university. You were born and raised in the US. Years later you studied Law in another one of the ancient eight. In college, you’ve met Joo-Eun: she was your roommate and that’s when you started learning the language and culture of that country. When you finished college, you both had a secure dream job in an international law firm. That was when they offered the job in Korea and you did not think twice.  
Of course, you missed your parents, your friends, and such. And, of course, being a foreigner wasn’t always smooth sailing. But this was too good of an opportunity for you. And you were working with international contracts, something you loved. And you had Joo-Eun.  


So, when your boss invited you and practically everyone in the law firm for this fancy club to celebrate, you couldn’t say no. You even went with it and took your cutest little black dress from the closet. You know, that one that every fat girl should have according to those generic magazines: something with loose sleeves, a killer “v” shape cleavage… Something a little tighter on the waist and with a little bit of a ruffled skirt (but not too much… you know, just to enhance the movement of your gorgeous fat ass).  
It was right that Korean men, generally, didn’t fancy girls who weighed more than 110lbs and the only invitations you got on the past months were of creepy fetishists. But you weren’t wearing the dress for anyone but yourself.  


This had become an unofficial work party since 98% of the office would be there, and some clients. Kang Jooeun was a competent and well-known lawyer. But it was a little off that your boss reserved the club and mixed business with pleasure. Maybe he was taking advantage of the clients’ fondness of Joo-Eun… Go figure.  
At the party, Joo-Eun was talking to everyone trying to be the best guest as she could. You were at the bar, sipping some drink that you didn’t even know what had in it. You still had your thoughts in a prickly clause of this contract involving a Brazilian coffee bean exporter and a big popular coffee chain in Korea.  
Suddenly, everyone stared at the entrance. It looked like a movie scene, and even some women swooned when this crew of people appeared. You looked at the source of the commotion and started to understand everything in your head. Why did your boss play this unusual move of paying for an employee birthday party in an expensive club, you got it right then and there: he was showing off. To him. To the man, he was trying to convince to be his client: the CEO of the record label AOMG.

Park Jeobeom, known as Jay Park. It happened that Kang Joo-Eun was Kwon Hyukwoo’s childhood friend. “Smart move, Mr. Kim. Smart move.” You did congratulate your boss in your head and took a peek at the newly arrived.  
Jay Park was everything his public image seemed: bright, spontaneous and handsome. You didn’t want to admit but you understood why every woman in the room was in a frenzy. His clothes, his hair… His smoothness, his eyes that were looking in your direction… Wait, really? You turned your head back quickly to your drink.  
Was it your imagination? Probably. Or probably he was just looking at someone close to you or in front of you. That happened all the time.  
Some time passed and Joo-Eun came and started pulling you: “Hey, I want to introduce you to Hyuk-woo and his friends!” You didn’t feel like it, but what could you do? You had to go through this torture. So, there you were, standing before a bunch of hip hop artists, musicians, and rappers. Who could guess that your best friend was acquainted with these people?  


Your best friend introduced you to Loco, Cha Cha Malone and Gray, and you greeted them. But she and Loco did most of the talking and the other two were making small talk amongst themselves. You stayed near your friend, feeling super awkward but knowing she would appreciate it.  
That’s when Jay appeared right beside you, passing an arm around Loco’s neck and looking at your friend.  
“So, this is the famous Kang Joo-Eun… You know, this guy here always talks about your famous cold noodles. You should invite us over some time.” Jay said, with such bold intimacy not common for South Koreans. Your friend replied: “I’d be very happy to. I usually do the cooking at home, except when my roommate here decides to make empanadas when she’s homesick.”  
The four men looked at you and you froze. You only liked to be the center of attention in court. Loco had a friendly warm smile that resembled your best friend’s very much and Cha Cha was politely smiling, yet he was irresistible, like a Greek god. Gray had a coolness about him that made you shrink but he too was friendly.  
But Jay had a different vibe. You couldn’t quite grasp it. He smiled, but not like Hyuk-woo. It wasn’t a sarcastic smile either (like you got tired of seeing your whole life in people who thought less about you because of your weight). You couldn’t read him, and that scared you. More than all of those people looking at you. You simply smiled back.  
“Oh, right,” your friend said. “She’s a lawyer too and my roommate since college. She’s kinda like you, Jay. She’s also American with foreign heritage.” Jay’s reached out to your hand, addressing you in English: “Hey, what’s up? Jay Park at your service.” You passed your drink to your left hand and gave him your right one, ready to shake it.  
But he started gently twisting your hand and you could swear he was bringing it to his lips when someone elbowed you, making you gasp in surprise and spill your drink on your favorite dress. A group of hysteric girls pushed you, swarming around Jay and his friends.  
They made a wall between you and them. Joo-Eun was on the other side because Loco had pulled her towards him, protecting her from the commotion. You signaled her that you were fine and mouthed the words: “bathroom, don’t worry”. She replied in the same manner: “I’m sorry”. You smiled and nodded even though you felt like pure and fresh horse shit inside. You didn’t want to make her upset; it was her day.  


So you quietly left and headed to the restroom. Once you were there, you took a good look at yourself. You weren’t someone to get obsessed with appearances, but... You were healthy, you loved yourself, you hadn’t major complaints about your body. Your body type was just shaped differently: curvier, heavier, squishier. Why would you complain?  
But being around celebrities made you very self-aware. "It’s okay,” you said to your reflex in the mirror. And added in your head: “you probably won’t have to see them after this day”.  
You fixed your dress the best you could, but it was still wet. You sighed and thought that this might be a good opportunity to excuse yourself and run to the safety of your own home.  


But as soon as you stepped out of the bathroom someone was waiting for you. “Hey, are you okay?” Jay left his leaning-on-the-wall position and closed the space between you, freaking you out a little.  
“Oh… I’m alright Mr. Park, thanks for your concern”, you told him, giving a few steps back until your back was against the wall, your hand on your chest to avoid the crescent bumping there. It had to be because he scared you and you were still a little bit shocked from being trampled by a stampede of fangirls.  
“Hey, Mr. Park is my old man. Call me Jay, please.” He said, smiling. “I don’t think that would be appropriate since you’re a potential client, Mr. Park.” You insisted.  
“Look, I’m not here tonight on business. I’m here because it’s Joo-Eun’s birthday and she is important for Hyuk-woo. Alright?” he looked at you like he wouldn’t back down. You sighed.  
“Sure… Jay. Buy may I ask you what you want?” you went straight to the point, getting more nervous by the second with his presence. He smiled and you felt that weird bumping again. “I went to check on you for your friend and…” he leaned his shoulder on the wall again, crossing his arms and looking at you like he was innocent. “We were interrupted earlier… I just wanna know your name.”  
And just like that he took your hand in his and completed the gesture he started earlier, kissing the back of your hand like a perfect gentleman but keeping eye contact with you all the way. You thanked Heavens for your olive skin because if you were white, your burning cheeks would give you away. You retreated your hand quickly, told him your name and left.


	2. Second Episode: Be With Me 2Night

• Suggested soundtrack: Jay Park - Be With Me 2Night 

Unfortunately, he caught up with you in less than two steps. “Wait. Are you sure you’re alright, Y/N? You seem flustered. Do you need some air?” he seemed really concerned. “N… No, I’m fine.” You stuttered, your fingers grabbing themselves, lacking something else to grab on.  
You barely moved, but now you were under a direct spotlight on the dim empty corridor. Jay took a good look at you and noticed the big stain on your dress. Your hands casually tried to cover it but the damage was done.  
“Shit… I feel so bad about this. Your dress is ruined.” He said. “It’s not your fault, you didn’t do anything” you answered, vexing. “Yeah, but… it was because of me, wasn’t it? Did they hurt you anywhere?” He asked, looking at you and you felt all funny. “No, I’m fi…” You started replying but his actions startled you. He reached for the dark fabric and gently touched the wet area of your stomach with his fingertips.  
Your reaction was to slap his right hand, but he slithered it down your waist and he caught your right wrist with his left one. Your left hand tried to push him away, but his grip was too tight and he pulled you closer. “What are you doing?!” you said in a hushed tone, trying to free yourself and trying to ignore your goosebumps all over.  
His face got close to yours, his mouth near your ear. Your heart was beating faster than the low beat coming muffled from the club. “Good… I want to be the only one to touch you from now on…” You froze where you were, feeling that this might be a prank or that you were very much drunk. He loosened his grip and looked at you. You rose for your stupor: “Mr. Park, I don’t think that’s appropriate… Besides, there are a lot of girls out there who…” He let you go completely, and to your surprise, your body ached with the loss of his touch. “Bullshit.” He cut you, not interested in your lame excuses.  
“Let’s go for a ride.” He said, changing the weight on his leg. You stood there, surprised by his out-of-the-blue offer. “Be with me tonight. I won’t do anything you don’t want me to. Let’s just get out of here, you know? Get some fresh air… Just the two of us.” He said.

At that moment, your best friend entered the passageway. Hyuk-woo, more known as Loco, was just behind her. She said she was worried about you and asked if you were okay. You were just about to answer when Jay did it for you with the most innocent smile ever: “I was just asking her that. She’s all wet and a little bit startled, that’s all. It’s kind of my fault, so I offered to take her away a bit. Of course, if you don’t mind, Joo-Eun.”  
You caught the look in Kwon Hyuk-woo’s face. He was just as taken aback as you. You understood right away that Jay Park wasn’t usually this courteous with possible business partners or well… fat girls. Of course, your kind-hearted friend didn’t see anything wrong and was touched.  
“Oh, that’s okay, Jay. That’s very sweet of you. And I know her, she must be dying to get out of here, right Y/N?” and she giggled, pushing you a little. Well, that was true. To your surprise, you felt your head slowly nod in agreement. Shit. What were you thinking?  
“That’s settled, then.” And Jay passed an arm around you, resting his hand on your lower back. Your body welcomed his touch like it was familiar, but you didn’t let it show. Your head was spinning and you didn’t know what to say.  
“But we shouldn’t tell people they left together. You know, let’s avoid gossip. If anyone asks, she went home and Jay went to the studio.” Loco added the ingenious comment.

You all agreed, even though you felt like you had something stuck down your throat. Jay guided you through the back exit and went to get his car. Minutes later he was there to pick you up. Your hand was on the door, but he locked the door when you touched the handle. To your surprise, he got out, unlocked the car again and opened the door himself.  
“You sure are putting on an effort” you found your voice and slightly mocked as you got on the passenger seat of his luxury ride. He smiled and closed the door. When he sat next to you, he replied, starting the car: “Oh, I always do my best.”  
He took off, driving through random streets. You weren’t used to going through Seoul by car because you always took public transportation. Or you were on the back seat of a taxi, too absorbed on contracts, files and deals to notice your surroundings. You opened the window, enjoying the cool wind and the cityscape. After a few minutes, Jay broke the silence.  
“It’s the first time I see you so relaxed.” He said, looking at you before his eyes went back to the road. You scoffed: “How would you know? It’s been about two hours since we know each other.”  
He laughed at you and you got a little annoyed. “I knew it. You didn’t see me the first time. Or the second one, for that matter.” You gave him a completely puzzled look; your eyebrows were probably arched. He laughed again and you noticed how much more handsome he looked when laughing.  
“I’ve been to your office twice before. You know that my company is almost signing with your law firm, right?” he quickly looked at you. “Yeah, but I don’t…” you stopped middle-sentence. Actually, you remembered something. He smirked.  
You were working on the Brazilian coffee exporter contract for the past two weeks and it had your full attention. But your memory went back to a couple of times the office was louder than normal and women were restless. People were talking about an important possible client coming, but you didn’t look around. You had a job to do and no time for gossip.  
“Oh, so the client everyone was fussing about was you.” You said politely. You fixed your skirt, closed the window and looked ahead. You could sense he was staring at you. “You had that same serious, professional face then. Today too, when I arrived you looked like you were at court and not at a club.”  
You felt a little uneasy on how quickly he could read you. It annoyed you quite a bit. “How did you notice all this? According to you, you only saw me three times, and I only recall one.” you suddenly burst out, his stupid handsome smile starting to annoy you. “You look different from anyone I know”, he said as he shrugged.  
Oh, so that was it, you thought. You rolled your eyes, not believing the words. “No shit, Sherlock! Maybe because I’m not Korean? Or maybe because I was one of the only two fat people in the whole company, I mean, in the whole building!?” your question was a little bit harsh, but deep down you were genuinely curious about what made you say that.  
“Oh, you look good when you get feisty!” he chuckled and you felt like punching his mouth. Or kissing it. No! Idiot! What a horrible pick up line, Geesh. “To be honest, you’re kind of cute. Looks like you came straight out of math class, or something!” He said, laughing again. Why did that laughter affect you in such a way?  
He kept going: “You were the only one not paying attention to me, I guess that’s why I noticed you. The first two times you didn’t even flinch. All that noise in the office you just kept working. I respect people who take their job seriously because I do too.” He tapped his fingers on the steering wheel. You were genuinely surprised by his answer. But being a “big girl” made you stand out, no doubt, but you didn’t say that to him. You just let him speak.  
“And tonight, when you finally noticed me, I felt like I was being analyzed, you know, like a contract. But not in a bad way. You didn’t look at me like you were looking for something to gain from me; you were just trying to understand me.” You flushed at his comments and spent a moment trying to find the words to reply. A question came on your mind.  
“How would you know I don’t want anything from you?” you asked quietly. “Trust me, I’ve been on this life long enough to know when people want something from me, and that happens every day. It’s different, you know?” he said, keeping his eyes on the road.  
It was your time to laugh, he surprised more and more. “People take you for a playboy thirsty for money, but I see you can read people well. I bet you saw through Mr. Kim’s plan tonight, haven’t you?” you asked him, switching your seat a bit to turn your body slightly towards him.  
He gave you a devilish look as he stopped in a red light: “If that little fox thinks he’ll play me, he’s in for a surprise.” You two laughed. You looked at him and your expression softened. “Mr. Kim is not that bad. Being foxy is kind of a given on this line of job. And he is very competent. I wouldn’t be working with him if he was a crook.” You said, your hand playing with the stained spot on your dress.  
His eyes drank you and you felt flustered again. He noticed you were absentmindedly touching the ruined fabric. “I feel really bad about this… You look so fucking hot on that dress.” He said, ruffling for something behind your seat. Your body was feverish because of the comment. Also, he was really close and you caught his scent and the goosebumps insisted on reappearing. Why did he have to smell so good?  
You stiffened when you felt him cover you with something. It was a really big jersey. It would probably be tight in your voluptuous body, but it did a good job in hiding the stain and warm you a bit. “There,” he said, arranging the jacket on your lap. You didn’t want to admit, but each touch of his turned you on.  
His right hand rested behind your seat and his left was hovering above a patch of skin on your thigh his jersey couldn’t cover. He looked at you as if asking for permission to touch you with his eyes. The stiff sexual tension filled the air and since you didn’t say anything, he moved on.  
He slithered his hand on your soft skin, tracing a path that was going up and at your center, under your dress. At the same time, his head was dangerously close to yours and his eyes were aiming at your plump lips. You stopped fighting the negative and logical sides of your brain. For fuck’s sake, it had been a while for you and every single touch was electrifying. You closed your eyes and decided to let go. You wouldn’t get another chance like this, so...  
His hand stopped above your middle inner thigh but his lips did not. His mouth felt warm and soft on yours. His gentleness surprised you and your left hand went to rest on his on its own. Your other hand flew swiftly to the nape of his neck as soon as your lips parted with the sweet intrusion of his tongue.  
It was nothing like you ever felt before and just because you haven’t kissed anyone since you moved. He was skilled, but he wasn’t harsh. His mouth explored yours in a passionate kiss where his lips and tongue felt like heaven. You couldn’t help but moan as his hand went upwards again and he sucked at your lower lip.  
His fingers toyed at the place your round thighs met each other your center, feeling your skin and the edge of your panties. His teeth began nibbling at you as his motions became hungrier and you felt hot. He left your mouth to kiss and nip at your neck, turning you on more than ever. You opened your eyes a little and saw through your lashes that the car was still in the middle of an empty road and the traffic light was green.  
“J… Jay… The light… It… It’s green…” you said, between gasps of air as his teeth started biting at your sensitive spot under your jaw. Fuck. Now your dress wasn’t the only thing damp. He stopped his motions and the hand that was on your leg now stroke your cheek.  
He had the sweetest smile as he looked at you and locked your lips on his for a few seconds, making you gasp. Before he came back to his seat, he pulled the jersey that was almost on the floor back to your lap. His hand shifted the gears and the car started accelerating quickly.  
He was suddenly in a rush. His expensive car was driving to the maximum velocity speed permitted. His right hand went back to your thigh, squeezing at the cushy skin and making you shiver as he said: “We need to be alone, like, now.”


	3. Third Episode: Welcome

• Suggested soundtrack: Jay Park - Be With Me 2Night

The closed, foggy and dark windows of Jay’s car muffled your moans. Well, until now that is. “OH GOD… JAY…!” with your climaxed scream, the singing birds on the nearby trees flew from the lower branches. The dawn already painted the colors of the horizon with lighter tones of blue, but the bright yellows and orange shades of the sun couldn’t be seen yet.  
From the place his car was parked in a secluded hill, you could see a big part of Seoul down there. The lights were still on and the city was still in blissful slumber. The only things awakened seemed you two and the birds who you scared in the nearby trees. The latter did an amazing job in hiding the car, by the way.  
You and Jay were on the back seat. Your shoes were on the passenger’s seat floor and you couldn’t recall where the hell were your panties. Your stained dress now was half open, just enough for him to reach your breasts. But the reason for your scream in ecstasy were his fingers, skillfully fucking you as his mouth sucked at the tender skin on your neck. His free arm looped you and squeezed at your back rolls with such strength you knew you’d be bruised.  
He drank the moans from your mouth as you got off your high, his tongue getting to know every inch of yours as you slowly got back to your senses.  
He had to work a lot to get to this state… Because you felt insecure at first and, even after that smoking hot kiss on the red light, you cooled down. So, he told you he’d only touch you if you wanted. And after a pit stop in a 24-hour convenience store, a considerable number of beer cans later and a lot of chatting for a big part of the night… You finally felt eased enough and kissed him. Who could blame you?  
And after that amazing orgasm, that he gave you using just his fingers, you honestly wished you had done that hours before. It had been such a long time since you’ve been with someone. And being with someone who actually knew what he was doing, you couldn’t even recall if it was a first. Maybe. Probably.  
He finished his caresses with a soft peck at your nose. “Man, you screaming my name like that might become my favorite sound…” and he chuckled. You smiled. He sure did have a way with words. “Don’t get used to it…” you said and he looked confused at you. “This is a one time deal.” You concluded, pulling one of your dress sleeves back into place. He scoffed.  
“You thought I never heard that before? You say that, but you haven’t even touched me. You’ll keep this up for at least three dates until I’m going crazy here…” he said, palming his obvious erection inside his jeans. You raised an eyebrow at him. “Really? Do you think I’m not serious? I don’t like owing anybody…” and you pushed him until he was resting on the backseat, a playful gaze in your eyes. He blinked at you, surprised at your boldness. You started opening his pants unceremoniously. “Let me return the favor…”  
On the outside, the sun started giving hints it would come out. The sky had now a colorful and rich palette of light blues, golden yellows, bright oranges, and soft pinks. More birds sang from the yellowing trees and the dying leaves accumulating on the ground.  
You couldn’t see, with your head now stuck on Jay’s crotch, but a little sparrow landed on the hood of his car. Jay didn’t move his eyes from you. He tried to breathe evenly but even so he smiled. The scene of you bobbing your head and hollowing your cheeks on his shaft was something he enjoyed more than he would admit. So, he didn’t see any bird at all.  
The little creature stayed there for quite a while, ruffling his little feathers and greeting his peers with its melodic voice. It only flew when Jay came into your mouth with a loud growl, scaring away the little fellow. Jay breathed in large puffs, but he opened the window of the car, waiting for you to spit it up.  
You looked at him, confused, not understanding why he did that. When he noticed you had swallowed it all, his eyes grew big. “Damn… You’re so fucking full of surprises” he said, closing his zipper and pulling you for a kiss.

After that day you didn’t hear from him.  
He drove you home, gave you a kiss goodbye and that was it. You knew it would be like this, so that’s why you insisted it was just a thing from the moment. Allowing yourself to believe anything else had only lead you to heartache and suffering in the past. Even if, deep down, you were assured that you wouldn’t find anyone like this so soon.  
At least it was fun.  
A few days later you found out that AOMG had signed with your law firm to represent them legally, both in Korea and overseas and not thinking about him getting a little harder. Your boss was thrilled. It was something very good for the company after all.  
The weeks passed and soon you were absorbed in your work all over again. Joo-Eun was constantly in touch with Hyukwoo and they had been snapchatting a lot. For what she told you, Loco had always been her crush, but it was one-sided. They fooled around in the past, but it never evolved to something serious. She preferred being his friend than losing him for good. You respected her decision, but you couldn’t understand what good that would bring. You had been there, done that and it only led to disaster.  
“Hyukwoo has been nagging me to make Naengmyeon (AN: cold noodles) for him like I did when we were growing up. He wants me to come over and make him some. And he told me you could come too. You know, like a dinner party.” Your best friend told you at breakfast one morning. You had your mind working in a case involving copyrights of an electronics’ brand and sighed, knowing you had to pay attention to your friend. You graciously landed your cup of Earl Grey on the table and looked at her.  
“If it’s his dinner party, why are you cooking? Are you guys dating finally or did you become his maid? I don’t think that makes sense.”You said, guiding the white porcelain back to your lips, blowing gently at the hot liquid. “You know we’re just friends, Y/N, and friends do stuff for each other. Sometimes I cook something you ask me to, don’t I? But, to be completely honest… At first, I offered to do it here. But the apartment is quite small.” She said.  
You replied: “I think the apartment is big enough for us three”. She looked at you like you were crazy. “Just us three at a dinner party? Don’t be crazy.” She reached for a piece of toast and you knew there were more about this she was not telling you but you waited, your jaw clenched. She calmly spread some homemade jam your mother sent you, chewing as she counted: “There would be at least Hyunkwoo, Jaebeom, Seongwa, Chase and Kiseok… and their dates, probably. He asked me to make a meal for about 12 people.”  
Your jaw dropped but wasn’t opened enough when she gave you the last blow: “And it’s not at his house, by the way. It’s at Jay’s. His house is the biggest.” And she happily chewed at the piece of bread. “I’m not going, you guys have fun,” you announced, quickly standing up.  
“Why?” she inquisitively asked, leaving the toast. “Did something happen between you two? You never told me why you got home after me on my birthday…” she smirked, trying to learn more about what happened after you and Jay left the club because you didn’t tell her much.  
Your best friend had been taunting you since that day. You said it over and over again that he ended up driving through the night and you two talked. Technically it wasn’t a lie. You just omitted the last bit of the night. Early morning. Whatever.  
“I told you, nothing happened. I just…” you stated and your friend threw her heaviest weaponry: the heavy guilt trip. Damn her manipulative skills. “You wouldn’t let me go there by myself, would you!? You know about my situation and that I will need help to cook… I didn’t know you were so heartless, Y/N…” and she tragically looked out the window, her eyes sad like she was carrying all the sorrow in the world.  
You knew what she was up to, but that didn’t mean you could ignore her plea. And you knew she could cook for up to 15 people without any help. Your hands traveled to your face, squeezing your cheeks in despair and already regretting it. You owned her too much that you couldn’t repay. You did not like it one bit, but that’s why you kept doing her bidding. “Okay, Joonie. You win. Tell me when and where.”

You sighed as you entered the elevator. Joon-Eun was by your side and was carrying an equally large grocery bag and she had a bright smile. Outside the wind was too strong, so you did your best to fix back your hair. Sometimes you wished you had black, straight, thick hair.  
Your friend pressed the button, and the engines started their motion to the top floor and soon you were at his door. You ringed the bell and automatically you heard barks. Jay’s voice on the inside shouted: “That’s enough PJ, Oscar! Behave!”  
But who opened the door was Loco. He greeted you and took Joo-Eun’s groceries. He told you to enter and started the casual small talk. Your best friend did most of the talking and he guided you to the kitchen. You let your eyes study the place, a modern-decorated duplex, with quite a view.  
The two old friends went ahead and got into the kitchen, still chatting. You were almost catching up to them until you felt something at your feet. For two seconds you were scared, but when you looked down you saw two beautiful Dachshunds sniffing and wiggling their tails. You put the groceries in a nearby chair, crouched down and started playing with the dogs.  
“Hello, cuties…” you told them and stroke their fur as they greeted and licked you. You missed a pet and your building didn’t allow them. “They like you.” someone said, scaring you for real this time. You straightened your back and looked behind you to see Jay approaching. His hair was wet and he had a towel around his neck.  
At once you felt self-conscious of your crouched position. Everyone could possibly feel embarrassed at this situation, but for a fat person, it’s horrifying. For years you avoided letting things fall on the floor because your slouched figure could earn you disapproving looks or comments about your weight.  
You stopped petting the dogs because they ran off to their owner. You made sure to stand as quickly as you could, being extra careful not to fall or embarrass yourself. “Hi…” you greeted him, a little shy. “Hey…” he answered, approaching you. To your surprise, he hugged you.  
You stood there not knowing what to do. After a moment, one of your hands moved on its own, placing itself gently on his side. He held you tighter and broke the silence: “I’m sorry I didn’t call… Things got out of control at the studio, with the new album and everything.” You were shocked. Why would he say that? Shouldn’t he be less… friendly? What the hell was going on?!  
“That’s okay… To be honest, I wasn’t expecting a phone call in the first place” you answered, giving a step back and pulling away from him. “You don’t believe me?” he asked a little hurt. You could see he didn’t like what you said, but you were doing this not to get hurt yourself. “It’s not that I don’t,” you said, walking to the chair where the groceries were “I simply didn’t expect anything after… you know.”  
He grabbed your arm, but not with force, just so you were facing him. “I don’t know. Please do explain.” He said, looking at you dead in the eye. You scoffed. “I already did explain that night. I said it was a one-time thing. End of story.” You pulled your arm away from him.  
“What if I don’t want it to be like that? What if I want to keep seeing you?” he said, out of the blue, making your heart skip a beat. The dogs were gone, probably sensing they wouldn’t get any attention right now. It took a few moments to compose yourself. “There are several reasons for why that would be disastrous. But first, you’re my company’s client. Second, I like how things are and third, there’s no way in hell you’d be with a girl like me. So why don’t you just stop playing games, please.”  
His hands were grabbing you again, pulling you towards him and making you startled like that day on the club. He held your gaze and you could see he was serious. “What are you talking about? First, you’re not even in charge of the AOMG account. Second, I don’t like how things are. And third, I don’t like you doubting and lowering yourself like this… when all I can think about is a girl like you by my side. I ain’t playing games.”  
You had to swallow your tears. What was going on?  
Just like that he pulled you in for a kiss and, to your utter surprise, you made no objections. Your brain was yelling “NO!”, while your body just… jumped at the opportunity. The truth was, you couldn’t stop thinking about him. You thought that he was probably mistaken and drunk that night, you kept repeating this story to yourself over and over again. But hearing him talk like this… You had locked away your heart for so long and he had just broken the lock with such little effort. If that was a good or bad thing, you were yet to discover.  
His lips felt amazing, just like they did last time. They were soft and tender, but his hands groped at you strongly and you felt right and secured in his embrace. It was a nice contrast: gentle mouth, harsh touch. His tongue twirled in your mouth as his lips dragged yours, making you lose yourself in the moment. After what it seemed like forever he slowed down and pressed his lips on yours one last time, giving you a gentle peck. His hands didn’t let go of your body, though.  
Without realizing it, you were breathing heavily and looked at his chest to avoid his eyes. You could feel sense he smirked. That damn smirk! You hated yourself for falling for it! And you were falling faster and faster, despite the warnings on your brain and the scars in your heart. Right on time, he let you go, because Joo-Eun called you from the kitchen, asking for your help. Before you go, he pulled you in for a last hug and whispered assuring words at your ear that made you feel all wobbly.

The rest of the night was almost normal. Their group was actually fun to be around. You, Joo-Eun, Jay, Loco. Gray, Cha Cha, and Simon D, plus their dates (I guess I don’t have to say they were super beautiful -and thin- women, top model level). The last one to arrive was Hoody, and she brought a friend.  
Hyunjung’s friend didn’t stop throwing herself at Jay the whole night. You didn’t say anything because, before entering the kitchen to help make the cold noodles, you asked Jay to keep this a secret. It would be bothersome if your company and his fans found out. He suggested that at least Joo-Eun and Hyukwoo would know. You accepted. She would find out in no time anyway, with her constant questions.  
When you got into the kitchen earlier holding hands, your best friend shouted a big: “I FUCKING KNEW IT!” at the sight. Loco didn’t seem very amused. But you had to admit that chopping vegetables with Jay hugging you from your back and acting all cutesy with you felt good. Really good.  
But when the other people arrived you two had to behave. It’s not that Jay didn’t trust his friends. But you insisted on the secrecy. You still didn’t know how things would go on, so you preferred like this. It would be less awkward if he dumped you after getting tired of you, or if he wakes up, you thought. You couldn’t help but try to protect yourself. Now that he had broken the lock to your heart, you had to do at least this much.  
“What the hell happened to you, Jay? It’s only your second glass of wine tonight. Are you feeling well, man?” Kiseok said by the end of the meal. His friends laughed and Jay scratched his forehead with one head, a little bit flustered. “We all know what that means,” said Seongwa “it means our boy here is in loooove…” he sang the words for a dramatic effect. Now his friends were making fun of him as he just stood there with a guilty face all over.  
Hyunjung’s friend straightened her back and crossed her perfect skinny legs. You looked at Jay at the same time he smiled at you and had to hide your own. You didn’t see, but Loco caught your stare. He was worried and he knew Jay. His feelings were sincere, but… things were bound to end in disaster.

Almost everyone had left already. Hoody had to practically drag her friend out. She only went after she understood Jay did not want her there for ‘dessert’. You were washing the wine glasses as your friend brought in the plates. Loco and Jay were talking at the kitchen, PJ and Oscar running under the table. Chase and his date came to say goodbye before leaving.  
When Chase asked if you and your friend wanted a lift (because your place was on his way), you didn’t know what to answer, but Jay did it for you: “Actually, she and I are going to do the dishes. Hyukwoo and Joo-Eun cooked, we clean.” He said like it was the utter and complete truth. As if he didn’t have a maid to do it in the morning.  
Chase shrugged and asked Joo-Eun the same question. She ended up going with him, and you noticed Loco didn’t seem very thrilled about it. They were so perfect for each other… You didn’t understand why they weren’t a thing already. But, at the same time, there was something off about Loco that you couldn’t put your finger on.  
Actually, you knew. It didn’t matter if she was amazing, smart, funny, beautiful, with a great personality… On the end of the day, for some people, she was still fat, therefore not enough. You knew. It’s something almost every fat person goes through. It was also your deepest concern. Did Jay agree to the secrecy for you, for your job, for his job or was he ashamed to tell everyone he was with you?  
You brushed the thought aside and kept scrubbing the delicate material. At last, Hyukwoo also took off, leaving you and Jay completely alone. He didn’t waste any time, taking the glass of your hands and kissing your neck. Soon you were lost under his touch and kisses and, before you knew it, he was guiding you to his room.  
As you got there, he turned on the light but you quickly turned them back off. “What are you doing? I can’t see anything.” He said, turning them on again. “Can’t you leave them off?” you asked, kind of nervous. He understood right away. Giving you one of his devilish smiles, his hands found your ass, squeezing your buns hard.  
“No. I want to see all of you. No wrapping yourself on the sheets either… Just know that I don’t like being disobeyed, Y/N.” He stated, attacking your neck again and making you gasp for air.

He liked it fast. And rough. From behind, in your all fours. But he was also tender. And a teaser. You had never been with anyone like that. With the lights on and above the sheets, it was a first. He made you feel like no one did. He ate you out as no one did. He pulled your hair like no man before him. Slapped your ass with the perfect strength. He filled you up as no one else could. In other words, he wasn’t just fronting on his lyrics.  
He spread your butt cheeks, making more room for his big cock to reach all the right spots inside you. His hands never stopped touching you and every simple thing he did you felt yourself being thrown over the edge. Again. “Fuck… JAY…!” and just like that your second orgasm found you, and, after a little while, he joined you in the state of pure bliss, your name also coming out of his throat in a guttural sound.  
After it was over, and he had disposed of his condom, he pulled you to his chest. It was quite nice, but it was also a bit awkward. So, you did what you were used to: you tried to leave. You reached for your phone and giving the “look at the time” excuse, you told him that you’d better go.  
He gave you a sassy look, picked your iPhone from your hand, turned it off and put it on the stand beside him, not listening to your protests. Then, he held your face by your chin, his other arm supporting his weight on the mattress and stated: “Did you think I was gonna let you leave? You’re my girl now, and that means you’re staying over. You’re also gonna turn off your phone while we are in bed from now on, I don’t like being interrupted”.  
You started opening your mouth but he tightened his grip, not hurting you but making you shush. He kissed your lips, heating it up until you were gasping for air. He bit your lower lip and let you go, cupping his hands on your round face. He gently pulled away. “Welcome to my bed, Y/N. You’ll be spending a lot of time here from now on” and just like that he pushed you, your head landing on the pillow with a smile on your swollen lips as he got you ready for another round.  
He didn’t need much, though. When his fingers slipped inside you, you were soaked. He grinned: “You’re fucking perfect…” he said and kissed you.


End file.
